Grieshor
This character is also known as the famed paleontologist scientist,Louis Brenton Solario. This article is about an/a villain on Power Rangers Equestrian Force. Grieshor is a humanoid dinosaur and the main antagonist on the Power Rangers Equestrian Force. He is a new de jure leader of his armies. Appearance However, his head and faces are apparently similar to Mesogog at a young adult age. His hands were raptor-like but were slightly human but often wore fingerless gloves to keep himself warm. His armor-like scales were virtually dense,tough and can enable to withstand any attacks and physical ones. His eyes are somewhat green and yellowish, when provokes his eyes were reptillian slit, as well as anger. Depictions in the TV Series A Terrifying Big Bad On The Upcoming Series and a seemingly all new Mesogog. History TBA Powers & Abilities TBA First Form * Dinosaur Physiology * Super Strength * Psionic Beam * Enhanced Intelligence * Equid Control * Dark Plasma Combat * Energy Absorption * Energy Blast * Zocato Power * Planet Strike Attack * Fireball '''- He can fire any balls of flame out from his hands. * '''Rancid Breath As Ultimate Dragon Ranger * Dark Scale Razor - this power which can projects out a spiky barrage of dark purplish dragon scale-like projectiles. * Hand-To-Hand Combat Skills * Ultimate Dragon Fist * Talon Flame Of Darkness - this elusive power can even projects a purple lightning at his opponents in the distance. * Dark Judgements - a dangerous technique which can raise hone his power up to the highest and does even send his opponents tremble if provoked. * Dark Dragon Roar '- this attack can launch out a powerful soundwave that powerful enough to break even the most toughest and thickest walls. * '''Dark Dragon Beam '- This powerful energy beam/breath can only be blast when provoke (and/or)of confused, angry, and fustrated. As Dark Hippo-Griff King * '''Feather Slash * Talon Strike * Royal Smite Kick * Uppercut Streak * Scald Bash * Hydro Drastic Strike ''' * '''Air Chop Second Form/Final Form * Super-Human Strength * Clubbed Tail * Radiation Beam Emission * 'Training Regiment ' ''' * Ionkinetic Combat * Dark Beam Emission: He can blast a darkish purple energy out from his hands. Arsenals * Claws(first form/second form only) * Dark Draconian Saber * Dark Draco Knight Shield * Shada Goyles * Dark Draco Curved Sword ''' * '''Dark Draco Dagger * Dark Draco Motorcycle ''' * '''Dark Drake Blaster Notes TBA Trivia TBA See Also * Mesogog - Power Rangers Dino Thunder (Role)/Counterpart '' * Lord Drakkon - ''Power Rangers Hyper Reality Counterpart * Lord Griese (PRGOH) - Power Rangers Guardians Of Harmony Counterpart * Dai Shi - '' Power Rangers Jungle Fury (Role)/Counterpart'' Category:Characters Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Main PR Villains Category:Update Template Category:2018 Category:Villains Category:Monster Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Power Rangers Equestrian Force Category:Main Villain Category:Antagonists Category:2019 Category:Article stubs Category:Presumed Deceased Category:New Generation Category:Dino Thunder (PRREVISITED UNIVERSE) Category:Good turns Evil Category:PR Villains Category:Human Category:American-Exclusive Category:Stubs Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:Purple Ranger Category:Reptile-themed PR Rangers Category:Leader Category:Black Ranger Category:PR Exclusive Villains Category:Non-Color Names Category:Equestrian Force